


The loves of Shuichi Saihara's life

by KiiboTheCinnamonRoll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Shuichi Saihara needs sleep, just wholesome Saiibomatsu, no sadness allowed in this household, please Shuichi just rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiboTheCinnamonRoll/pseuds/KiiboTheCinnamonRoll
Summary: Shuichi hasn't been sleeping well lately so it's up to Kaede and Kiibo to help him.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/K1-B0, Akamatsu Kaede/K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The loves of Shuichi Saihara's life

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I started writing this in 2019 and procrastinated it for two years. Well it's done now, finally I have contributed content to my favourite ot3.

"-all evidence suggests that the accused is...... guilticent...innoguilty.......did not commit stabby stabby......delete all of that." 

Shuichi sighed and squinted at the harshly lit screen of his laptop. The report still doesn't need to be done for another couple of days yet but here he was, sitting in a dark corner of the living room almost blinding himself writing this stupid thing. It was almost midnight already, the third day in a row that he'd neglected sleep to focus on work. At this point he was purely running on coffee which was definitely not a good thing for his health.

He sighed and started the sentence again "all evidence suggests that-" 

"Shuichi?" He was interrupted by the light being flicked on and kaede and Kiibo entering the room. 

"Why are you still up, we thought you said you were going to sleep hours ago?" Kiibo asked him, rubbing at his eyes with the oversized sleeve of the sweater he'd 'borrowed' from Shuichi months ago. Both of them were clearly concerned about his lack of sleep recently. Dammit, he wishes he didn't have to worry them so much but he needs to finish writing this...

"...I wasn't tired." It was such an obvious lie, the dark circles under his eyes and the constant yawning proved that but he found himself saying it anyway. He was definitely not a kokichi level liar but if he was to be completely honest, that was probably a good thing.

The looks in Kiibo and Kaede's eyes showed they didn't believe a word he'd said. He couldn't blame them considering how poor his attempt to lie to them was. A moment of silence followed before a frustrated pout made its way onto Kaede's face as she moved closer to Shuichi and took the laptop out of his hands.

"Shuichi Saihara you are going to sleep now. Go put your coffee mug in the kitchen, it can be cleaned tomorrow. After that you're coming straight to bed alright? All these late night's are bad for you." Her voice remained soft but assertive while she put the laptop back where it belonged and turned it off.

A quiet whine escaped from Shuichi as he stared down at his still half full coffee mug. He'd told himself he'd finish this report today for sure, leaving it for longer would just feel disappointing... but he knew that when it came to his health Kiibo and Kaede wouldn't give up easily.

Kaede took note of his hesitation and wrapped her arms around him while she nodded for Kiibo to take the mug. Kiibo nodded back and gently took the mug from Shuichi's hands. The robot disappeared into the kitchen briefly and Shuichi could hear the sound of running water as Kiibo washed away the last of his coffee. Kiibo was always so sweet, while not as assertive or cheerful as Kaede he still did his best to do all he could to help. It could turn into a bit of a negative thing when that helpfulness leads to him putting the needs of others before his own needs but Kaede and Shuichi would usually be able to shut down situations like that before it got to the point of anything bad happening. These idle thoughts about his boyfriend are swiftly interrupted as he feels his body lift off the ground as Kaede picks him up with surprising ease.

"h-hey!" Shuichi cries out but finds he has no real objection. It actually feels kind of nice to be held like this. "...I guess your training sessions with Tenko have been working well, huh?" He lets out a tired sigh, Kaede had been getting pretty strong lately since Tenko offered to teach her neo aikido so there wouldn't be much hope of him getting out of this... maybe they were right, he did feel tired. Finally getting some sleep could do him a lot of good... 

He feels his body be lowered down softly onto the middle of his nice, soft bed. A weight drops down onto the bed on either side of him as Kaede and Kiibo lie beside him. A smile makes its way onto his face as he holds on to Kiibo and Kaede's hands. He's so lucky to have the two of them in his life, they made him feel special and loved even on the days he felt worst. They were the best thing to ever happen to him and nothing could make him happier than falling asleep side by side with the loves of his life.

He felt Kiibo's heating function activate as he snuggled closer to Shuichi, the comforting hum of his machinery lulling Shuichi off into a peaceful sleep. Maybe he hadn't been as productive as he'd wanted to be today, but that's ok. Tomorrow would be a new day, he could finish up that report nice and early and maybe go get ice cream with Kiibo and Kaede. He'd promised that he'd plan their next date after all. Yeah... that'd be nice... He couldn't wait to spend another day with the loves of his life.


End file.
